A Walk in the Snow
Page 1 Asleigh :Asleigh figited about her room for a bit after breakfast. After arrivimg in Kendal she had decided to stay a few days at the Inn and Falcie had gone back home. She hadn't realized how much she had missed this place until she had gotten back...and now she was finding reasons to stay every day. Rougue......after their walk around the festival looking at the ice sculptures she had thought about him often. She had always been attracted to him since first meeting him after originally arriving in Kendal. She smiled to herself. After all that had happened with Falcie she had planned on taking a break from all of it but she guessed sometimes life threw surprises at you. She knew Rougue was considered "quite a catch" and was certain getting to know him would be interesting. Finally she made up her mind and pulled out some ink and parchment. After jotting a note she went down and handed a barkeep the message, asking him to deliver it to Rouguelaw immediatly. Rouguelaw, :I must admit I find you quite intrigueing, and always have. I wondered if perhaps you would join me for a walk through the woods, which seems to be a favorite pastime here....that is if you can tear yourself away from the countless other ladies begging your attentions for a moment. I await your answer. :Asleigh :Asleigh then went down to the festival to see if she had missed anything during the night. Dreamus :Dreamus is walking along the Gandy Road with a new coin in his coat packet. He takes the snow from a land and makes a snowball which throws at one of the passing windows. After that he laughs for a moment and then runs how is he able to. He stops after approximately two or three minutes and breathes like a horse after race. At the end of Gandy Road he turns left and walks on. Asks himself where are both people in so beautiful winter evening. He has some itches to shout but knows he is not a child so he must behave so. He wants to find some company so speeds up. He aims to the Kendal Winter Solstice Festival to have a drink and meet some Kendalians he does not know yet. Rouguelaw :As the barkeep hands Rougue the note, he hastily begins to read it. Luckily it is a short letter and Rougue is able to hire the town's messenger before he is too drunk to walk. :Could you deliver a message for me? I'll buy you two rounds :The messenger nods and finishes off the nearly empty mug in his hand. :After spending the evening walking around the festival with Asleigh, Rougue had realized there was another side to her. This would make a reply rather easy for him. :After tipping he messenger for waiting, Rougue hands him the following message. :Dearest Asleigh, :I would be happy to join you for a walk in the woods. I will get us something to eat for on our trek. :I look forward to our conversations this evening. :Rougue Asleigh :Asleigh had just made it to the baked goods table when a man staggered towards her. She took the note from him and gave him coin for another round of ale wondering if he really needed any more. She reads the note quickly and stops him before he walks to far. :Could you please tell him that I too look forward to his company and I shall meet him near the road on the egde of the forest? :The man nods and Asleigh hopes he remembers the message clearly as he staggers off back toward the tavern. She decides to go to the main hall and see what friends she can find there to pass the time until the evening. Rouguelaw :Rougue picks up a few items from the market and places therm into a bag. He walks back towards the rest of the festival. :Finding Asleigh near the baking contest, he says to her; :I know I am early, but I was wondering if we could start our forest walk now? I hate to move our plans up but I do need to leave for Appleby before night fall Asleigh :Asleigh smiled as she saw Rougue approaching. :I know I am early, but I was wondering if we could start our forest walk now? I hate to move our plans up but I do need to leave for Appleby before night fall :Asleigh started to nod in agreement but when he finished speaking she frowned slightly. Noticing him watching her she smiled again. :I understand, and I would love to start our walk now. I shall just have to be sure I use the time I have to get to know you to its fullest. :She pulls her cloak tighter about herself and looks at him, arching an eyebrow at him. :Shall we? Rouguelaw :Rougue extends his arm out towards Asleigh. :Well why don't you just join me on my trip back to Appleby then? I can stick around for a little longer so we can leave together. The travel time would give us plenty of chances to talk. :Then of course if I stayed another day there is that ball tonight. Would you like to accompany me? :Rougue looks into her eyes and smiles Asleigh :Asleigh looked back into his eyes and lingered there a bit longer than she had intended. She quickly looked away and chuckled at herself, then reached out and took his arm, walking alongside him. :Of course I will accompany you to the ball....and I would love to visit Appleby, if only for the chance to have you all to myself a little longer. Rouguelaw :As they walk arms interlaced down the path then Rougue speaks. :Good then tomorrow night we shall leave for Appleby. Is there anything you would need to gather before our trip? Asleigh :Asleigh hesitates for a moment, thinking, then replies. :Other than what I brought with me there is nothing I can think of. I like to travel light and pick up what is needed along the way. :She smiles at him. She reaches up and brushes away a tiny snowflake that had landed on his cheek, letting her fingers linger there for a moment, then looks away blushing. :So how have Kendal and Appleby been doing while I was away? Rouguelaw :Rougue feels a brief second of cold and then a warm loving touch as Asleigh wipes the snowflake away. :As his eyes stare into hers for a moment, Rougue notices there is something about her. He is at a loss as to what it is but it is obviously something special. :As she looks away the trance is broken :I am sorry I phased out..... Kendal looks good. This is the first time I have been her in months. Appleby has been doing great and they have a good mayor so I am sure it will continue. :As they enter the woods Rougue walks in front so as to ensure the path is clear Asleigh :Asleigh follows him through, watching him from that viewpoint. She felt something was starting here and although she didn't know what it was, she knew it was big. When he looked into her eyes a million thoughts jumbled her mind and at the same time nothing at all.....calm. She continued to follow him, hoping he knew where he was going as she couldn't keep her mind on that herself. :I know you did a very good job and if you have confidence in the new Mayor than I am sure they will be great. I honestly did not realize how much I missed this place until I came back. The ocean was beautiful but after all I grew up not far from here...I believe my heart will always lie with this county. Rouguelaw :Rougue stops, turns around and grabs Asleigh's hands in his. :I was always told to follow my heart to be happy. Asleigh you should do some heart searching and follow what it tells you to do. No matter what that is. Asleigh :Asleigh stares at his hands holding hers for a moment, feeling breathing has become more difficult. She slowly looks back into his eyes and smiles. :I fear my problem is that I always follow my heart and I have been told I dont think numerous times. Honestly I have been thinking of moving back but because of past errors in judgment I wanted to think on it more. What will you do now that you are no longer Mayor? Rouguelaw :Rougue catches a deep gaze from Asleigh. He is unsure where she is going with her question. :I plan to travel a bit here and there, but i do love Appleby and it is my homehome. Page 2 Asleigh :Asleigh smiles at Rougue. :I understand the need to travel a bit. I have felt it for a while...honestly I have not even been in my home at Egremont very much...but it is always good to have a place to rest your feet awhile. Dreamus :Dreamus came along the Castle Street and is still walking slowly. He feels the cold of the day but it does not interfere him. He loves winter, snow, joy of that, people wearing caps and gloves and the fantastic mood among the people... He coughs so tells himself: :Oh no! This no, please, this no! gets frightened about an illness. :I have too much to do in place of lying in a bed and drinking cup of tea by cup of tea! :Dreamus quickens and walks to his home. Passing by the Church he takes a sign of Cross over himself and then carries on. Silkyvamp :The Duchess walks out of the ball for a bit of fresh air. She sees a man coughing and crossing himself as he passes the church. She goes to him to make sure he is ok and takes his arm. :"Hello sir, I do not believe we have met. I am Silky, The Duchess of Lancaster County, please join us in the ball and out of this cold weather. You can warm yourself by the fire and drink warmed cider. It is sure to cure you of your ills." :Silky still holding his arm walks back towards the ballroom. Smiling at the man as they enter. Dreamus :Dreamus feels somebody´s hand on his arm and turns to the Duchess. :Oh, lady... Good evening... Ball? Hm, but... I don´t think I am dressed up very well... and his face makes red. But he lets her take him to the Ball perhaps it can be funny even he is not good dancer. :Before they enter he freshens up a bit. Category:Histories